The Last Goodbye
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: Fili finds Kili clinging to life on the battlefield OR Kili is scared for the end so Fili sings him to sleep for the last goodbye... WARNING: Sadness and death.
1. The last goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own no of the characters or middle earth**

The battle raged on as Fili's pulse quickened at the thought of not finding his brother in time. The more he searched the grounds for any sign of where his brother was the more doubt and fear crept into his heart. He paused where he stood for a moment, his hand moving to his chest as the anxiety and fear began to overpower him. An arrow flew past his face, missing his face by an inch.

His eyes grew wide and scared as more of his kin fell before him, all life drained from them. Their body's final resting place amongst Elves, Men and Orcs, some of them were missing their heads while others were littered with arrows.

'_Arrows...Arrows! Some of the arrows look familiar.._.' thought Fili as he knelt down on the ground. He felt a spark of hope as he realised they were his brothers and that there were many of them. 'Better more than none' Fili decided. With any luck, he could follow the arrows to his brother.

Fili rose to his feet eagerly, his twin swords at the ready. His wounds did not bother him like the rush of battle had shielded him from the pain. The terrain was rough and dry, long since scorched by Smaug. The surface of the ground was hard to walk, let alone run on when one was as exhausted as Fili, never had he faced such a tiresome battle yet the more arrows he found, the more hope grew inside him and the harder he marched on.

A familiar battle cry filled his ears, a call to arms. Fili came to a halt. The cry came from Thorin. Fili watched in horror as his Uncle charged alone towards Azog and his ranks. A sword wound was visible on his uncle's shoulder along with two arrow shafts that were obviously broken off with haste.

Fili hesitated to join his uncle, but the odds were against Thorin. Fili rushed forwards, letting out his own battle cry as he joined his Uncle in battle.

"Fili, what are you doing!" Thorin yelled as he noticed his nephew fighting alongside him.

Fili parried his swords against and oncoming axe. "Trying to make sure you don't mess up your hair!" Fili laughed, trying to defuse the fear inside him.

"No, you go find your Brother, he might need you more than me" Thorin yelled over the top of the countless screams.

"Uncle-"Fili stared before being cut off by his uncle.

"No, if I die, you and Kili are my only heirs, I need you to go!" Thorin said firmly as he slayed more orcs.

Fili gave his uncle a worried look. "Fili, my hair will be fine" Thorin half-joked. Fili nodded once before leaving his uncle to fight the orcs. Thorin was right, Kili might need him.

Fili had covered quite a decent amount of ground; fewer arrows were being used by Kili. Fili came to the conclusion that Kili was running short on arrows and was using other means of weaponry.

An ear-piercing scream filled the air.

Fili ran towards it.

As Fili drew nearer to where the sound was he noticed that there were no orcs, only elves and men and they were seldom fighting amongst each other as they had no quarrel one other. Countless Dwarven bodies were lying dead amongst the fallen stone of the mountain.

"KILI!" Fili called out in fear.

"Fili..." a raspy voice called out from amongst the rubble. Fili dashed towards the voice in fear. He fell to his knees in front of the almost motionless body. His fears were true...

"Hello Kee," Fili whispered softy as he brushed a stray lock of blood stained hair away from Kili's face. Something had obviously collided with Kili's head. There were also other countless wounds. He was losing too much blood.

Fili hastily tore away part of his sleeve and pressed it against the worst of the wounds in the hope of stopping the bleeding. He had to try.

"Fee...stop," Kili whispered as he pushed Fili's hands away from his wounds. "It's too late...It's over," He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.

Fili shook his head as tears began to fall silently. "No...no, Its gonna to be alright Kee," Fili whispered as he pulled his brother into his lap, holding him close in his arms as he rocked back and forth.

"You don't have to lie Fili, " Kili said sadly as looked into his tear filled brothers eyes.

"I'm sorry Kili..I shouldn't have stayed with Uncle... I knew I should have come straight to you," Fili whimpered.

"No...you did the right thing...it's alright...you're here now," Kili said softly though his bottom lip was quivering. Fili let more tears as he continued to rock back and forth.

A sob filled Fili's ears. He looked down at his younger brother who was now openly sobbing. "I'm scared Fee," He said through sobs. Fili's heart broke even further as he pulled his brother close, so his head was buried in his shoulder.

"I know you are Kili, I am too, but I'm here now, I'm right here with you," Fili sobbed as he rubbed soothing circles into his brother back, his other hand running through his hair.

"Can you sing for me Fili...sing me to sleep," Kili whispered.

Fili nodded. "I love you brother, I always have and I always will," Fili whispered into Kili hair before beginning to sing softly as he listened to Kili's unsteady breathing.

...many sorrows I have seen,

but i don't regret, nor will I forget

all who took their road with me.

night is now falling,

so ends this day

the road is now calling,

and I must away.

over hill and under tree,

through lands where never

light has shone.

by silver streams that run down

to the sea

to these memories i will hold,

with your blessing i will go.

through turn and last,

to paths that lead home.

and though, where

the road then takes me

I cannot tell,

we came all this way...

Fili stopped, he could no longer hear, nor feel Kili's breathing.

Wordlessly Fili closed his eyes as fresh tears began to fall down his face freely. Gently, he placed a kiss onto his brother's hair as a last goodbye. He held Kili's limp body closer as he began to sob, still rocking his brother back and forth as he cried.

He heard heavy foot beats approaching, then a whizzing of an arrow. A searing pain overcame him...

Then Fili felt no more.


	2. Chapter lyrics

**A/N**

**Hi just wanted to post the full lyrics as they have just been releases. I own nothing.**

_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brother's_

_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling, so ends this day_

_The road is now calling and I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands were never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_

_Over snow and winters morn_

_I turn at last, to pass that leave all_

_And oh the were the road then takes me _

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don't regret_

_Nor will I forget _

_All who took that road with me_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling and I must away_

_Over hills and under tree_

_To lands were never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Through these memory's I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to pass that we know_

_and oh were the road bend takes me _

_I cannot tell, we came all this way_

_But now comes the day to bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_


End file.
